Tía ¿Qué es sangre sucia?
by kelablack
Summary: - Tía ¿Qué es sangre sucia?- la inocente pregunta del niño, hizo crispar muchos rostros, no sólo el de Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Draco, si no de todo aquel que oyó la pregunta.


No, no soy Rowling, ni trabajo en la Warner. Nada es mio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado veinte años desde que Harry Potter venciera definitivamente a Lord Voldemort, en una última batalla en Hogwarts, donde murió mucha gente; unos eran mortífagos, otros aurores, y otros, simplemente gente inocente, que estaba allí para intentar acabar con el terror y el dolor, que acompañaban al Señor Tenebroso allá por donde fuera, lo que causó una gran tristeza en toda la sociedad mágica. Sí, Voldemort había caído, pero el precio que habían pagado era muy alto. Decenas, centenares de familias rotas por su culpa.

Por ello, cada vez que se cumplían cinco años de aquella derrota, se hacía una fiesta en Hogwarts para evitar que aquellos terribles hechos cayeran en el olvido y para honrar la memoria de los que murieron intentando cambiar el mundo.

Por ello el tres de Mayo del 2018, Hogwarts volvió a llenarse de vida. Allí estaban todos: los Potter, los Weasley, los Malfoy, los Lovegood, los Longbottom… Todos aquellos participaron en la guerra y sus hijos (o nietos en algunos casos) y que perdieron seres queridos por el camino.

Después del tradicional discurso de la Directora McGonagall, y algunos miembros importantes como Harry Potter o la profesora Sprout, llegaba el momento de la "fiesta", que consistía poner una mesa larga con comida en los jardines, (si el tiempo lo permitía, si no dentro, en el comedor), y bebida de todo tipo, más música de fondo, pero bajita para que los asistentes pudieran hablar tranquilamente, sin quedarse sordos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, charlaban tranquilamente entre ellos sobre cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel lejano tres de Mayo de 1998.

- Definitivamente, si entonces me hubieran dicho que iba a acabar casado con Hermione y teniendo dos hijos, me hubiera reído a carcajadas de aquel que lo hubiera dicho.

- Tú lo tenías difícil, pero yo aun más que tú.- Dijo Harry mientras bebía un trago de Hidromiel.- Porque yo, a diferencia de los demás, tenía que morir, lo que complicaba un poquito acabar casado con Ginny.- Concluyó irónico.

- No seas quejica. Sobreviviste, ¿no? Pues ya está, deja de…

- Buenos días.- Dijo alguien interrumpiendo a Hermione.

- Buenos días, Malfoy.- Dijeron ellos mirando al rubio con porte aristocrático que acaba de aparecer.

- Ya que estás aquí, Albus me ha pedido que hablara contigo para convencerte de que dejaras venir a Scorpius a casa este verano. Ya sabes, quedarse una semana o dos en casa.- dijo Harry a Draco.

Lo cierto es que desde que Albus, Scorpius y Rose entraran en Hogwarts, se habían hecho muy amigos, (a pesar de quedar en casas diferentes: Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw, respectivamente), sobretodo los dos primeros, de modo que a sus padres no les había quedado más remedio que iniciar una relación de cordialidad, (en ningún momento se les había pasado por la cabeza prohibir a sus hijos ser amigos, además, eran un ejemplo perfecto para que de una vez por todas se diera la unión entre las casas), que si bien al principio había sido muy dura, ahora ya era más fluida.

- Si vosotros no tenéis inconvenientes, yo tampoco. Ahora, eso sí, Potter, ten preparado todo tu oro para arreglar la casa o pon hechizos por todas partes, porque después de ver cómo me dejaron la mansión estas Navidades, no dudo que tu casa vaya a correr la misma suerte que la mía, o peor, dado que ahora son más amigos y saben más.- Dijo Draco Malfoy, recordando los cuatro días que pasaron su hijo y el mediano de los Potter, en su casa.

Al principio se había negado en rotundo a que un Potter pisara suelo Malfoy, pero después de treinta cartas de Scorpius y charlas eternas de Astoria sobre dejar al niño vivir su vida, y no prohibirle nada como había hecho Lucius con él, cedió, aunque al cuarto (y último) día de la estancia de Albus allí, sintió que podía cometer el asesinato que no pudo llevar a cabo contra el hombre al que le debía su nombre. Y es que con el pasar de los años (y de nuevo la ayuda de su mujer), lo habían convertido en un hombre más tranquilo, menos frío (aunque Malfoy al fin y al cabo), pero cuando vio que ese par de monstruos rompían (de forma que no se pudiera arreglar de _ninguna _forma) un jarrón con el escudo de los Malfoy impreso en él, que había pasado de padres a hijos desde el principio de la formación del apellido, sintió unas ansias terribles de lanzar diez o doce "crucios" a esas cosas que tenía por hijo y amigo de su hijo. Aunque eso no fue lo único que rompieron. Por ello, y en acto de "acercamiento" a Harry, le había dicho que protegiera su casa.

- Descuida, nadie rompe nada en mí casa y sale impune.- Contestó de forma muy ¿sádica? Ginny.- Te aseguro que ni tu hijo, ni el mío van a romper nada, y la próxima vez que se queden en tu casa, si tienes que atarlos y dejarlos sin comer un día para que aprendan a no destrozar cosas, hazlo.- Añadió, haciendo que aquellos que la escuchaban sonrieran.

- A todo esto, ¿Dónde está la señora Malfoy?- Preguntó Hermione a Draco, ya que no veía por ningún sitio a Astoria y era raro que ella no fuera a ese tipo de eventos.

- No se encontraba bien y ha preferido quedarse en casa para recuperarse lo antes posible, pero me ha pedido que viniera yo a la fiesta.

- Dile de nuestra parte que esperamos que se recupere pronto.

- Se lo diré, Weasley.

- Hola. ¿Tía Hermione?- Dijo un pequeño de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

- Dime cariño.

- He escuchado algo, pero no sé lo que es, aunque creo que es malo, y como tú sabes un montón me gustaría que me lo explicaras.- Dijo Albus mirando seriamente a su tía, que miró intrigada a los presentes, pensando qué podía ser aquello que turbara a su sobrino.

- ¿Se lo has preguntado ya?

- ¡Scorpius! ¿Dónde está tu educación?- Preguntó Malfoy a su hijo indignado.

- Lo siento Papá. Lo siento señores Potter y Weasley.

- No pasa nada.- Respondió Hermione condescendiente, mientras los demás asentían de acuerdo con ella.- ¿Y bien, qué me quieres preguntar Al?

- Tía ¿Qué es sangre sucia?- la inocente pregunta del niño, hizo crispar muchos rostros, no sólo el de Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Draco, si no de todo aquel que oyó la pregunta.

Desde que Voldemort fue derrotado, se estableció una regla no escrita: "no más _sangre sucia_", de ese momento en adelante serían hijos de muggles porque no querían que las nuevas generaciones cometieran el mismo error, así que decidieron cambiar lo más simple, de forma que al final, se acabó olvidando dado que no se utilizaba, ni siquiera en familias de sangre pura que desearan la limpieza de sangre. Eran muy, muy pocos los que aún utilizaban ese apodo tan despectivo.

- Cielo, ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?- preguntó Ginny a su hijo, pero en vez de responder éste, respondió Scorpius.

- Dos hombres estaban diciendo algo como: "Fueron tiempos oscuros, todo el mundo creía que los nacidos de muggles no sobrevivirían, ni uno sólo. Los _sangre sucia_, nombre inventado sólo para denigrar a los magos." Y queríamos saber que es.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos, dudando si contarles a lo que se referían aquellos hombres, o dejarlo estar, después de todo, tenían once años, y aunque hubieran escuchado muchas batallitas, sus padres les habían ahorrado las partes más escabrosas. Sin embargo, Hermione preguntó:

- ¿Quién más a escuchado la conversación?

- Pues nosotros, James...

- Rose, Hugo, Lily… ¿Había alguien más Al?- preguntó Scorpius al susodicho que fruncía el entrecejo intentado recordar.

- Sí. Fred y Roxane.- Dijo éste al recordarlo.

- Bien.- Comentó Hermione agachándose para quedar a la altura de los niños.- Traedlos a todos, que os voy a contar una historia.

Acto seguido los dos niños se fueron corriendo a cumplir órdenes, mientras la chica suspiraba resignada, pensando como plantear la historia para que la entendieran.

- Bueno, algún día se iban a enterar, ¿no? Este tipo de cosas no se pueden esconder eternamente… Además quiero contarles una historia.

- ¿Estás segura Hermione?

- Si Harry, tranquilo.- Le dijo ella mientras veía a los niños acercarse.- ¿Ya estáis todos?

- ¡Sí!- Exclamaron los niños dispuestos a conocer la historia.

- Perfecto, sentaos. Sí, en el césped.- añadió Hermione al ver las caras de los niños.- _Sangre sucia_, es un nombre asqueroso por el que algunas personas llaman o llamaban a los magos nacidos de muggles.

- Es un nombre horrible, y que desgraciadamente se hizo popular durante unos años.- Dijo Draco Malfoy, ganándose miradas de sorpresa.- Yo mismo lo empleé durante mucho tiempo contra hijos de muggles, como contra ella, por ejemplo.- Continuó señalando con la cabeza a Hermione.

- ¿Ibas insultando a la gente por la vida y me pides modales papá?

- Bueno… Precisamente por eso te lo digo. A mí me obligaron a insultar a la gente, y me costó mucho dejar de hacerlo; de hecho, si me llevo medianamente bien con ellos- explicó moviendo la cabeza hacia Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny- es porque Albus, Rose y tú, sois amigos, y digamos que no nos ha quedado más remedio que soportarnos.

- Tampoco eres tan malo como pareces.- Comentó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy incómodo, donde solo se miraban unos a otros, hasta que James (haciendo honor a sus genes) interrumpió abruptamente el silencio:

- Eh, sí, muy bien, ya está. ¿No ibas a contar una historia tía Hermione?

- Sí, sí. Os voy a contar la historia de ese nombre, quien lo inventó, cuando y porqué.

Si bien Hermione hubo dicho esto, todos la miraron confundidos, ¿la historia del apodo "sangre sucia"? ¿Qué había querido decir?

- Ese apodo apareció en la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts.- Comenzó a contar lo que una vez leyó en un libro.- Veréis en aquella época (siglo X), los muggles vivían en sumidos en una época conocida como la Edad Media, en donde el sistema de jerarquización era como el que tenemos los magos con los elfos, es decir, nosotros (los magos) seríamos como los reyes y el clero, ya sabéis los componentes de la Iglesia cristiana, y los elfos, serían el proletariado o (criados) de ellos, que se dedicaban a cultivar las tierras de su señor, a limpiar sus casas… Sin nada a cambio.

- Idéntico a los elfos que hay en Hogwarts y las casas de magos ricos.- Dijo George Weasley, que se había acercado a donde Hermione daba su charla.

- Peor. Porque el proletariado, además de trabajar de sol a sol, debían pagar altos impuestos a su señor, en forma de comida o dinero, y no tenían nada, absolutamente nada.- Dijo Harry.

- Exactamente. Sin embargo, constituían la mayoría de la sociedad, pero tenían tanto miedo, que no se atrevían a oponerse a su señor.- Comentó Hermione mirando a los presentes.

- Como los magos con Lord Voldemort. A pesar de que había más magos en contra de él, que apoyándole, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a él… Hasta que puso a la sociedad mágica entre la extinción o la lucha.- Recapacitó Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Sabeis? Se supone que _yo _soy la biblioteca con piernas, no vosotros.- Bromeó Hermione sonriendo mientras miraba a los tres hombres que la habían interrumpido.- Está bien, me alegra que sepáis historia muggle y que recapacitéis sobre el pasado… Bien, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, ya. Bien. Lo peor de todo era la pobreza desoladora que tenía aquella gente, y la facilidad con la que morían, (su esperanza de vida rondaba los treinta y cinco años, con suerte cuarenta años), ya que no tenían higiene, es decir, no tenían duchas, ni medicinas, ni ropa limpia… Su higiene dependía como aquel que dice de que lloviera o de que vivieran cerca de algún rio o lago. Era… Maligno, por así decirlo. Desnutridos, sucios, enfermos, _obligados _a tener ocho o diez hijos o incluso más, y no por gusto, si no para que alguno llegara a "viejo" y pudiera cuidar de sus padres, porque había mucha mortalidad infantil.- Siguió su discurso Hermione.

- ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con el apodo ese mamá?

- Espera, Rose, no seas impaciente. En aquel tiempo también se creía en la magia, los muggles me refiero, creían en la magia, pero una magia más bien negra. Tarot, vudú, espiritismo… Magia que era practicada en su mayoría por magos. Si, magos, como nosotros, salvo que esos magos eran hijos de muggles, que eran arrancados de los brazos de su familia y llevados al palacio del rey (en cuanto mostraran dones especiales) donde se les enseñaba a adivinar el futuro y a apartar a los enemigos de la corona. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser magos, seguían siendo sucios, enfermos y analfabetos, a diferencia de los magos con linaje mágico que eran limpios y cultos.

Los magos mayores se miraron entre ellos y a la chica; empezaban a ver que era lo que ella quería decir, magos hijos de muggles, sucios, magos con linaje mágico, limpios… Alguien tuvo que hacer una metáfora con ello.

- Por aquel entonces se creía que los príncipes y reyes tenían sangre azul, sin metáforas, sangre azul, de color azul.- Remarcó Hermione viendo las caras de escepticismo de los presentes.- A ver… En aquella época creían muchas cosas raras, como que la Tierra era plana, que era el centro del universo, que el Sol giraba alrededor de el…

- Si que eran idiotas, sí.- Dijo esta vez Malfoy poniendo su mejor cara de desprecio.

- No tenían métodos para averiguarlo.- Terció Harry a su vez, haciendo que Draco lo mirara de reojo.

- El punto es que daban mucha importancia a la sangre: azul, poder; roja, esclavos, sirvientes. Y todo el mundo lo sabía, incluso los magos que "trabajaban" para los muggles…

- Ajá, ajá. Llamaron sangre sucia a los magos hijos de muggles, porque pensaban que tenían "suciedad" en la sangre, al haber sido criados por muggles, (fueran gente de la alta o la baja sociedad), y sangre limpia, a los magos con antepasados mágicos, porque eran limpios.- Resumió Ginny abriendo los ojos.- ¿Eso es lo que querías decir, Hermione?

- Sí y no.- Respondió la joven señora Weasley sonriendo.- Lo que quiero decir es _quien _inventó ese apodo.

- Bueno, tienes toda nuestra atención, ¿vas a continuar?- Preguntó Draco suspirando. Esa chica siempre adoraría sentirse la más culta de todos.

- Si. Veréis, uno de los fundadores era hijo de muggles…

- ¿Quién?- preguntaron varios sorprendidos, habían dado por hecho que los fundadores eran sangre limpia, pero Hermione los ignoró y siguió contando la historia.

- Otros dos, eran hermanos por parte de madre, mestizos. Madre sangre limpia, y padre muggle en el caso de uno, y mago hijo de muggles, el otro.- De nuevo hubo más caras de sorpresa, ¿dos fundadores hermanos? Pero Hermione, volvió a ignorarlos.- Y el último de los fundadores, _si _era un sangre limpia, con una ascendencia mágica impresionante.

A estas alturas del relato de Hermione, había un montón de magos (prácticamente todos los que habían acudido a la fiesta) pendientes de ella y su historia, y muchos de ellos se habían sentado en el césped, tal cual habían hecho los niños.

- Hermione, ya que tienes tanto público, ¿por qué no te aplicas un hechizo en la voz para que todo el mundo te oiga?- Sugirió Angelina, que estaba sentada junto a su hija y su marido.

- Supongo que tienes razón. _Sonorus._- Dijo la chica apuntando con la varita a su garganta e inmediatamente su voz llegó a todos los presentes, alta y clara.- El fundador _sangre sucia_ fue secuestrado y llevado ante el rey como tantos otros, y fue criado para servirle, durante veinte años, hasta que un día, la fundadora sangre limpia fue atrapada y eso hizo que con la magia de ella, ambos escaparan y fueran a dar con la mejor amiga de ella y su hermano…

- Venga, Granger, déjate de intrigas y di quién es cada uno.- Dijo Malfoy como si aún estuvieran en Hogwarts (como estudiantes, obviamente) y estuvieran metidos en una de sus tantas discusiones. Tanto es así que la llamó por su apellido de soltera, haciendo que ella riera y él se sonrojara levemente.

- Salazar Slytherin era el mago a quien Helga Hufflepuff rescató y llevó junto a su gran amiga Rowena Ravenclaw y el hermano de ésta, Godric Gryffindor.

Hermione, era muy consciente de que cuando dijera quien era quien, la gente se iba a quedar muda, pero una cosa es imaginarlo, y otra que te lo digan claramente. Necesitó todo su autocontrol para no estallar en carcajadas al ver la cara de perplejidad de los que la rodeaban, al tiempo que espera que alguien hiciera la pregunta del millón: ¿Cómo es posible que…

-… Slytherin fuera un hijo de muggles y no permitiera que ninguno entrara en su casa?- Preguntó Pansy Parkinson, que había acudido a la fiesta de la mano de un chico alto, moreno, con ojos azules.

- No. Mejor dicho, ¿de dónde sacas que Sly… Osea todo lo has dicho?- Preguntaron Ron y Draco a coro.

- Lo leí hace tiempo en un libro, y si no lo he dicho hasta ahora, es porque ahora mi vida no corría peligro al decirlo. Y dejad que continúe y lo entenderéis mejor.- dijo Hermione mirando a todos los presentes, que asintieron.- Como iba diciendo, Helga llevó a Salazar con Godric y Rowena, y entre los tres le enseñaron a Slytherin toda la magia que conocían. Puesto que él era un gran mago y muy inteligente, en poco tiempo hubo aprendido toda la magia que a los otros les había costado muchos años aprender, y una vez la hubo aprendido, decidieron crear entre los cuatro una escuela, para que ningún mago tuviera que pasar por lo que había pasado Salazar.

- Y así nació Hogwarts.- Dijeron James y Albus.

- Sí, y ahora bien, la leyenda de lo que cada fundador quería para su casa. Gryffindor…- Comenzó Hermione.

- Valentía.- Dijeron Harry y Seamus, que estaba allí también.

- Slytherin…- volvió a hablar Hermione.

- Astucia.- Esta vez fue Malfoy el que contestó.

- Rowena quería que sus alumnos fueran los más inteligentes.- Terció Luna adelantándose a Hermione.

- Y Hufflepuff buscaba magos trabajadores.- Apuntó Ernie Macmillan.

- Exactamente, diez puntos para cada casa.- Dijo Hermione riendo.- Bien, empecemos por lo que querían conseguir los fundadores al crear Hogwarts.

- Mamá, ¡lo has dicho tú!- Exclamó Hugo mirando a su madre.

- Sí, sí. Pero su idea más profunda era que con el paso de los siglos, no existieran magos o muggles, si no sólo una comunidad, que todo el mundo tuviera en su familia un mago, un squib o un muggle. Los muggles no nos temerían, nosotros no deberíamos escondernos. ¿Os lo imagináis? Libertad total para utilizar la magia, sin prejuicios, sin malentendidos, nada. Todos unidos.

Un extraño sentimiento inundó a los presentes. ¿No tendrían que ocultarse? Eso era una utopía, pero sonaba tan bien… ¿Aún podían conseguirlo?

- El caso es que para que eso pasara se necesitaba muchísimo tiempo y gente preparada para ello. Gryffindor pensaba que debían ser personas valientes, que no temieran enfrentarse a algo si creían en ello. Ravenclaw, decidió que eran magos con una inteligencia fuera de lo normal, lo que ella buscaba para sus alumnos, para que así idearan las mejores formas de hacer que ambas sociedades se unieran. Hufflepuf, (en mí opinión, aún siendo Gryffindor) fue la más inteligente de los cuatro, ya que en vez de buscar gente con cualidades fuera de lo normal, buscó magos con fuerza de voluntad, trabajadores y pacientes, que pensaran las cosas con paz, calma y tranquilidad, sin ser rebeldes, ni fríos, ni obsesionados con el poder, como era el caso de Slytherin. Salazar, decidió que en su casa no hubieran hijos de muggles, para que no _ensuciaran _a los sangre limpia; él quería magos que no tuvieran reparos en alcanzar posiciones de poder, porque (en un pensamiento totalmente muggle) pensaba que sólo los poderosos podían cambiar el mundo.

- Merlín…- Fue lo único que pudieron decir algunos de los presentes, las cosas cuadraban tan perfectamente. Sin embargo, aún quedaban dudas.

- Un momento. Si eso era así, por qué la leyenda de la Cámara Secreta.- Preguntó Neville.- Es decir, ¿por qué discutieron Gryffindor y Slytherin?

- Porque a Salazar se le había _olvidado _de que si ellos no se hubieran apiadado de él, habría muerto joven, enfermo, desnutrido y sucio, y Gryffindor tan sutil como lo son sus alumnos ahora, se encargó de recordárselo. Slytherin se cabreó más de la cuenta y acabó yéndose del castillo. Lo que la inmensa mayoría no saben, es que después de formar una familia, Salazar volvió a Hogwarts, a pedir perdón y murió allí años después, rodeado por sus amigos que lo habían sacado del infierno.

- Aún hay algo que no entiendo.- Dijo Katie Bell que estaba sentada al lado de Harry junto a Oliver Wood. Hermione la miró instándola a que continuara.- Si el apodo sangre sucia nació porque los magos hijos de muggles eran literalmente sucios, ahora ese nombre ya no debería tener valor, porque los muggles son igual o más limpios (literalmente hablando obviamente) que nosotros.

- Sí, el problema es que con el tiempo se olvidó de donde salió el apodo, y la cosa se confundió hasta el punto de que sus propios herederos no supieran la verdad, y ello diera lugar a Lord Voldemort.

Definitivamente aquellas palabras, aquel discurso, fue muy revelador para todos… Habían sido unos ciegos, todo había sido un malentendido. Todas las víctimas, las familias rotas, todo por culpa de un malentendido.

- Muchos hemos sido idiotas al creernos superiores por tener un linaje mágico a lo largo de la historia, pero aún podemos reparar un poco los daños, si bien no devolveremos a la vida a los que murieron…

- … Sí evitaremos que eso siga pasando en generaciones futuras.- Terminó de decir Blaise Zabini por Draco Malfoy.

Los allí presentes se miraron entre sí, nunca pensaron que esas palabras salieran de sus bocas. Desde luego la guerra y los años los habían cambiado mucho.

- No pasa nada, nosotros nos encargamos de que no vuelva a pasar, total Albus es de Gryffindor, Rose de Ravenclaw y yo de Slytherin, así que no hay problema en unir las casas.- Dijo Scorpius riéndose, mientras todos los demás al final también reían.

Se había resuelto el malentendido; había costado, pero al fin y al cabo se había resuelto. Entonces todos quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon un murmullo en el viento, algo que hizo que todos se estremecieran y se emocionaran, al oír cuatro voces, dos femeninas y dos masculinas decir: "Gracias".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡¡¡ALTO!!! Bien, ahora que me leéis os diré varias cosas:**

**1. Durante los 7 libros de HP se nos hace **_**creer **_**que los fundadores eran sangre limpia, PERO, en "el diccionario" no se dice nada de la sangre de los fundadores:**

**http:// eldiccionario. org /personajes / godricgryffindor .htm**

**http:// eldiccionario. org /personajes / helgahufflepuff .htm**

**http:// eldiccionario. org /personajes / rowenaravenclaw .htm**

**http:// eldiccionario. org /personajes / salazarslytherin .htm**

**Si quitais los espacios de cada enlace entrareis y lo veréis, no dice nada.**

**2. He intentado transmitir que Draco, Pansy, el trío… Han madurado, y han evolucionado intentando dejar un poco de lado sus peleas, aunque siguen siendo (en el fondo) los mismos. En este sentido el que más me preocupa es Malfoy. Draco=maduro, guay. Draco=super tolerante con todo, mal.**

**3. ¿Alguien se ha perdido en algún punto?**

**Bueno, ya me diréis (espero) que os ha parecido la loca idea.**


End file.
